Kit Fisto
Summary Kit Fisto was a Nautolan male Jedi Master during the waning decades of the Galactic Republic. He was renowned for not only his power and achievements but also for his humility, for being quite approachable, and for his famous friendly smile. He was part of the Jedi strike team which participated in the First Battle of Geonosis, the opening battle of the Clone Wars. After this battle, Fisto would go on to take the seat of Coleman Trebor, who was slain during said battle, on the Jedi High Council and serve as a General in the Grand Army of the Republic. During the course of the Clone Wars, he would participate in many notable battles, with his role during the conflict on Mon Cala being perhaps his most famous. He often worked closely and developed good friendships with fellow Jedi High Council Members Plo Koon and Obi-Wan Kenobi as well as Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Fisto’s power and skills were held in high regard by the likes of Yoda and Mace Windu. Both would personally request Fisto’s presence on several missions due to his skill sets as well as his insight. Towards the end of the Clone Wars, when Anakin ousted Supreme Chancellor Palpatine as the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, Fisto was part of the four man strike team led by Mace Windu which attempted to arrest him. However, a fierce duel ensued and he was quickly slain just seven seconds after fellow High Council members Saesee Tiin and Agen Kolar, lasting as long as he did only due to his speed and reflexes. After a lengthy one on one duel with the dark lord, Windu himself would be slain when Anakin Skywalker betrayed him. Palpatine would, after taking Anakin as his apprentice, paint this incident as an assassination attempt against him as part of a plot by the Jedi Order to take over the Galactic Republic and pass the infamous Order 66, which heralded the Great Jedi Purge and the rise of the Galactic Empire. In the Legends continuity, he trained two Padawans during his career, both of whom would rise to become Jedi Knights. In the Disney continuity, he trained only one - Nahdar Vebb - who would fall to General Grievous. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | 5-B Name: Kit Fisto Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Early to mid 40s at the time of his death in 19 BBY) Classification: Nautolan, Jedi Master, Jedi High Council member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics via Force Augmentation, can breathe underwater and swim with great speed & agility thanks to his Nautolan biology (these abilities are further boosted by the Force), heightened pain threshold and endurance (Nautolans have thicker and tougher skin with greater pain tolerance compared to humans and their multiple hearts afford them greater endurance. These attributes are further boosted by the Force), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Clairvoyance, Precognition (battle precognition common to most Force Adepts), Mind/Memory manipulation (via the Mind Trick ability), Subatomic matter manipulation (Is quite skilled with the manipulation of Holocrons, which require fine adjustments on the atomic and subatomic scale), Illusion Creation, Forcefield Creation (via the Force Barrier ability), Energy Manipulation (can reflect, redirect, absorb energy attacks thrown at him via the Tutaminis ability), Water Manipulation (Refer Notable Attacks/Techniques section), Healing (accelerated recovery) and Regeneration (mid-low) (via the Force Healing ability), Aura sensing, enhanced smell (Can sense emotions, fear, uncertainty in others both via the Force and via special pheromone detecting organs in his head tentacles), master swordsman, master hand-to-hand combatant, masterful pilot/driver, master strategist & tactician, master negotiator and diplomat Attack Potency: Large Town level (One of the strongest Jedi High Council members and thus one of the most powerful Jedi of his era. Comparable to the likes of Plo Koon and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Dominated General Grievous) | Planet level (Is a Jedi High Council member and renowned as one of the most powerful Jedi of his era. Has been portrayed as being comparable to the likes of Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, and Obi-Wan Kenobi (albeit weaker than the last). Should overall be in the same league as the likes of late High Council member Yarael Poof who, while mortally wounded, managed to display this level of Force power. Was capable of very briefly contending with Darth Sidious) Speed: Subsonic running speeds with Force Speed (Comparable to Anakin, who was able to chase after a speeder bike, which have top speeds in the range of 160 to 360 km/hr), Massively Hypersonic+ combat speeds and reactions augmented by precognition (One of the swifter combatants among Jedi of the era. Put up a defence against an onslaught from Darth Sidious for several seconds before going down) | Relativistic with FTL reactions and combat speed (One of the swiftest Jedi of his era. Has proven himself to be so fast that Obi-Wan Kenobi was barely able to keep up with him and should be comparable to Anakin Skywalker. Lasted slightly longer against Darth Sidious than fellow High Council members Saesee Tiin and Agen Kolar and managed to parry several of the Sith Lord’s blows before going down) Lifting Strength: Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels with Force amplification. Class M with telekinesis (Far more powerful than Season 1 of Rebels Kanan Jarrus) | Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels with Force amplification. Class G with telekinesis (Should be comparable to Shaak Ti) Striking Strength: Large Town Class with Force amplification (Defended against an onslaught from Darth Sidious for several seconds before being overwhelmed) | Planet Class with Force amplification Durability: Wall level naturally (Scaling from other Force Adepts), Large Town level with Force amplification (Should be as durable as Obi-Wan and Anakin, who emerged uninjured from the backlash of their clashing telekinetic assaults against each other) | Street level naturally, Planet level with Force amplification (Should be as durable as Obi-Wan and Anakin, who emerged uninjured from the backlash of their clashing telekinetic assaults against each other) Stamina: Very High (Can fight for extended periods of time despite moderate injuries and having just previously endured hours of torture via electrocution) | Very High (Force Adepts of comparable power and skill can fight for extended periods of time despite serious wounds that would be fatal to normal humans and humanoids, such as a punctured lung. Even without Force based physical augmentation, his Nautolan physiology affords him far greater endurance compared to humans) Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber, dozens of meters with telekinesis, interstellar with telepathy and Force senses (Should be comparable to Obi-Wan, who sensed when Anakin had left the Teth planetary system, and likely superior to the likes of the Grand Inquisitor) | Extended melee range with lightsaber, a few kilometers with telekinesis (Should be comparable to fellow High Council member Saesee Tiin, who could hurl B2 Super Battle Droids up to 4 km away), interstellar with telepathy and Force senses Standard Equipment: His standard hilt lightsaber with dual green Kyber crystals Intelligence: Very high. Highly skilled and experienced combatant who knows when to take action and when to cut his losses and make a tactical retreat. Highly competent military leader and strategist & tactician. Has great mental fortitude and does not let psychological warfare tactics faze him. Gifted mechanic and engineer. Wise teacher and educator who brought up two highly skilled Jedi and was a prolific holocron inscriber who wished to preserve and share knowledge among his fellow sentients. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques (Disney): * Telekinesis: Fisto literally puts his mind over matter via the Force. He can use this ability to blast way enemies, shield himself, disarm enemies, hurl debris at enemies to distract or outright bombard them, etc. Its limits are only those of the imagination of the user. Being a High Council member and renowned as one of the most powerful Jedi of his era, Fisto is an extremely powerful and skilled telekinetic. He displayed his power when he dominated the infamous General Grievous with a casual telekinetic blast and his precision when he used this ability to keep water from flooding the ruptured scuba helmet of a human diver. * Telepathy: Being a fully fledged Jedi Master and High Council member, Fisto is a capable telepathy. He can manipulate the minds of others with the Force, allowing him to trick, deceive, maim, even kill targets outright and should have mastery over the elementary Jedi Mind Trick ability. His telepathic skills combined with his natural Nautolan abilities allow him to read emotions as well as fear and uncertainty in those around him. * Tutaminis: Through the Force, Fisto can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. This being a power taught to all younglings, all Jedi are bound to be capable of using it to some extent. As a fully fledged Jedi Master and High Council member, Fisto should have a respectable degree of skill with this ability. * Force Speed and Force Jump: Although abilities common to most Force Adepts, it should be noted that Fisto is especially masterful with them. He has moved at such speeds in combat that General Grievous, an infamous Jedi killer capable of keeping up with the likes of Obi-Wan Kenobi, was barely able to keep pace with him in a duel. With Force Jump, he has proven himself capable of leaping dozens to hundreds of meters high and forward and with tremendous velocities. Notable Attacks/Techniques (Legends): * Telekinesis: Fisto literally puts his mind over matter via the Force. He can use this ability to blast way enemies, shield himself, disarm enemies, hurl debris at enemies to distract or outright bombard them, etc. Its limits are only those of the imagination of the user. Trained as a Jedi Consular, Fisto is regarded as among the most powerful telekinetics on the Jedi High Council. He has proven himself capable of both incredibly powerful telekinetic blasts as well as precision applications for utilitarian or tactically ingenious uses. * Telepathy: Being a fully fledged Jedi Master and High Council member, Fisto is a capable telepath. He can manipulate the minds of others with the Force, allowing him to trick, deceive, maim, even kill targets outright. He has complete mastery over the elementary Jedi Mind Trick ability and is capable of not only manipulating subjects, but also capable of erasing or manipulating memories. Furthermore, special organs in his head tentacles, a natural trait of Nautolans, when combined with his Force abilities, allow him to sense emotions as well as fear and uncertainty in those around him. * Illusions: A seasoned Jedi Consular, Fisto should have some skill in the art of creating illusions. Force Adepts of comparable power and skill not trained as a Consular have proven themselves capable of casting convincing enough illusions to cause entire armies to retreat. * Tutaminis: Through the Force, Fisto can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. This being a power taught to all younglings, all Jedi are bound to be capable of using it to some extent. Being a seasoned Jedi Consular, Fisto likely possesses a high enough skill with this ability to at least block electrostaffs with his bare hands, something which even Obi-Wan Kenobi (a seasoned Jedi Guardian) is capable of. However, it is unknown if he is skilled enough to block Force Lightning. * Water manipulation: Being a powerful Force Adept from an aquatic species, Fisto can create and control the flow of water currents and even use them for offensive purposes. He displayed this power during the battle of Mon Calamari, where he used overwhelmingly powerful water currents controlled by hand gestures to rip enemy pilots right out of their underwater combat vehicles and also send entire squadrons of these vehicles crashing into others of their own side. * Force Water Orb: A special technique created and named by Fisto himself. He forms a bubble of water and imbues it with the Force. He then hurls it at a target at extremely high velocity. The Force Water Orb has enough power to penetrate layer upon layer of neutronium impregnated durasteel plating (as seen from when it disabled a large Quarren underwater superlaser by destroying many of its legs in one go). The only drawback of this technique is that it can be used only underwater. * Force Healing: Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). Being a seasoned Jedi Consular, Fisto should have a respectable degree of skill with this power. However, it remains unknown if he is as skilled with Force Healing as the likes of Luminara Unduli. Key: Disney | Legends Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Aliens Category:Jedi Category:Teachers Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Knights Category:Wise Characters Category:Psychics Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Water Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5